This invention relates in general to beds and more particularly to beds having a step deck and a mattress positioned on the step deck to provide a support surface for a person using the bed.
Beds with step decks are well known. Such a bed is manufactured and sold under the name VERSACARE by Hill-Rom Company, Inc. of Batesville, Ind., USA. The bed frame can reduce in length by about 10-11 inches (25.4-27.94 cm) via an actuator at the foot end of the bed to transport the bed.
An air mattress is needed for use with beds having a step deck.